


Hope

by TheMoonChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cheating, Eventual Smut, Feminine Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, a lot of it, i enjoy this too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonChild/pseuds/TheMoonChild
Summary: Dean Winchester is new to public school. He used to go to an all omega school until be begged to be put into public school. Everyone thinks he's just some other slutty omega but what they don't know is that he only joined because of his missing mother...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hey. This is the first time I've ever posted my writing and i hope you like it.

_Oh god I'm so fucking nervous why did i have to ask to go to public school I'm so stupid-_

“Excuse me” Dean looks up at the person who interrupted his oncoming panic attack “Are you Dean Winchester?”

“Ah, y-yes”

He cursed himself for stuttering

“Who are you?”

“I’m Benny, Im supposed to be showing you around today?” A cute alpha with light brown hair sticks their hand out to be shaken.

Dean sighs in relief afraid that someone was going to start bullying him the second he got there. He gives them a sweet smile, shakes their hand and asks

“Great can you lead the way?”

~

“So that’s pretty much it and judging by your schedule we don't have any classes together but you can hang with my n my friends during lunch? If you want?”

“Oh really? That’d be great thanks”

“Yeah don't worry about it just pick up your lunch at the cafeteria and meet us by the bleachers”

After some awkward silence Benny starts talking again.

“So, here’s your class” they cough awkwardly scratching the back of their neck” I’ll uh- see you later” they said before quickly rushing down the hall, muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘fucking idiot why did you have to do that’.

_Cute._

~

So Castiel is just bored out of his goddamn mind waiting for class to start so he can leave. Sadly he walked in late, so one of the only seats left was in the front next to the window. Right in front of the teachers desk. Great. Okay so maybe staying up until three in the morning wasn't a great idea but he couldn't help it! His instincts told him that today was an important day and he needed to prepare himself and present himself nicely. Plus winter break just finished and he forgot he had school. So he fell asleep at 5:30 and when he woke up he was already late. At least managed to subdue his instincts by dressing with a bit more effort.

An unfamiliar face walks in and leaves him speechless. The streaming in sunlight makes his bright eyes and sandy brown hair look eartheal. Golden. Almost godlike. How he would love to worship at his feet and shower him with affection. He sniffs the air uncaring if people noticed, this new scent clearly states pure omega.

_Oh my god he has **freckles.** _

“God he looks so pretty”

_Did I just say that out loud?_

“U-um” the new kid’s pink lips part in surprise, the glitter gloss attracting more and more attention towards the lower part of his face. His hazel eyes fluttering in embarrassment. His long eyelashes kiss his cheeks as a pretty pink falls across this face.

Everyone stares at Cas wondering if they heard him right. But Cas doesn’t even care. All he wants to do is keep him away from all the nasty in this cruel world. Oh how much he yearns to walk up there to cradle his face and ki-

Ahem

Mrs. Burner cleared her throat ripping Cas away from his fantasy. He is now embarrassed as he can smell his own interest in the air. He shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts.

“Anyway, as you all might have noticed we have a new student today. Can you please introduce yourself” She gestured towards the new kid. “Um. My names Dean” Mrs. Burner nods at him to continue, “I used to-”

“Hey baby! Are you an omega cuz that tight ass of yours could use a knot!” leered some boisterous alpha from the corner. His surrounding friends laugh and high five him.

“Hey! SHUT IT” yells Mrs. Burner, aggressive and violent pheromones fill the class. Dean holds in a whimper, he refuses to show any weakness to these disgusting alphas. He thought she was a beta before but there’s no doubt about it now- she’s an alpha.

After a quick and silent sorry from the back of the class, Mrs. Burner smiles gently at Dean and tells him where he sits.

~

“Okay class is over! Don’t forget the homework!” Everyone collectively groans.

“Yeah yeah i know, I don’t wanna grade your stuff too”

_Well that was fun._

Dean thinks while packing his stuff. Although i wonder who that cute alpha was…

_nO! snap out of it! He’s probably just a sex obsessed brat. Plus I didn't come here for romance._

I _need to carry out my mission._

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice running into someone.

A girl.

He raises a questioning eyebrow at her to indicate her to start talking. She gives him a sweet smile while saying “Stay away from my boyfriend, whore”

“Uh what?”

“I don't want your slut ass swaying your hips and seducing my man,”

_What the fuck is this chick talking about?_

“Who?”

“Oh don’t act so innocent”

“I literally don't know what the fuck you're talking about”

She just scoffs “Whatever just keep your sticky hands to yourself” and obnoxiously walks away while grabbing.. _His_ arm.

_What the fuck is up with public school?_

~

By the time lunch rolls around three more people has catcalled Dean. He’s trying to keep up his facade of innocent omega and just ignores everything. But he just wants to-

_Deep breaths. You won't be here for long. No one knows don’t worry._

He adjusts his baby pink sweater and fixes his high waisted ripped jeans and plasters a small smile on his face as he walks down the halls and to the cafeteria. His footsteps echoes along the halls. The halls being pretty much deserted because of lunch.

As he enters the cafeteria everyone seems to stop and look at him. The high ceilings and fluorescent lights of the room making the stares much more sinister.

_Why are you so conceited the world doesn't revolve around you._

He shakes away those thoughts and goes straight to the lunch line, weaving through the uniformed circle tables and hopes to quickly leave this crowd of people. He grabs a plate of spaghetti which looks good but you could never know with school food, as turns around. He crashes against someone and his plate of food spills all over him.

_Great. Why is this school day so fucking cliche._

“Oh.” he quivers. The weight of everything crashing down on him, having to complete his mission, new people, lewd comments, etc.

_Why do I have to be so weak?_

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Please don't cry i'll fix it” the alpha begs, the air gets thicker and thicker filled with distressed pheromones. This alerts more alphas causing them to knock things over, scrambling desperately, to try to help.

It is common knowledge that male omegas have hormones are much higher than average, causing their emotions to be stronger and more intense. It is frowned upon is making a male omega cry, or distressed. It is seen as being a horrible person who is driven by primal instincts. A lesser being who has avoided evolution. Distress male omega pheromones awaken an instinct in alphas, a need- no craving for them to help. The smell is almost harmful to them.

Fat tears fall down Dean's face, he wipes them away as they appear but they wont stop.

_This is so embarrassing_

He can hear the snarky remarks made by the jealous girls and it just makes him cry harder. The alphas- moth male and female- get more desperate to stop his tears. They give off the scent of comfort is filling the air, decreasing the scent of distress. Murmuring sweet nothings and giving soft comforting touches. There is someone at his right playing with his hair and caressing his hand. Their scent is pulling him in, the smell of fire, ink and honey fills his nose. Instantly calming his nerves. He subconsciously leans more towards this mysterious person. Until his head is buried into their neck. He can feel the person freeze underneath him but is too lost in a floaty headspace to care.

~

He was driven by instinct. The need to protect and care is overwhelming. Words poor out of his mouth as he strokes a soft hand. The only thing he feels is the hand and the decreasing distress. A nose snuggling into the crook of his neck startles him, causing him to freeze but it is not unwelcome. Cas pulls the figure closer and releases more calming scents. The vaguely heard departing footsteps but the fog in his mind isn’t clear enough to notice. He feels a soft rumble against his chest and realized it’s coming from the figure he’s holding.

_They’re purring!_

A burst of pride and warmth blooms in his chest causing him to rumble back and pull them closer. He nuzzles their neck and breathes in the smell of rain, eucalyptus and honeysuckle. He feels a sense of belonging and safety until he faintly heard angry yelling. His scent grows bitter as annoyance fills him. He feels an arm grab at his, trying to pull the figure away from him. Cas growls at the arm but stops when he hears a whimper in his arms. He croons in comfort. The pulling gets stronger by the second. He smells angry pheromones but it’s not from the figure in his arms, but it seems…familiar. Like someone he knows. He wants to ignore the familiarity of this random person and just stay in this cocoon of warmth, love and safety of the figure in his arms.

_I want to stay like this forever_

A sharp sting across his cheeks snaps him out of his warm fog. He aggressively growls but quickly stops once he realizes who is in front of him.

_“Anna?”_

~

Dean didn't know where he was. 

But it seems like a nurses room. His memory is hazy but he faintly remembers feeling safe, and the smell of fire and honey? A weird combination but one that works _very_ well.

“Oh! You’re awake, good.” a peppy middle aged beta said “How are you feeling sweetie?”

Dean is calmed by the cheerful beta, the nickname making him flush and reminding him of hi-his mother…

“Oh don’t be so glum sugar plum! There’s nothing to worry about! I’m here, and if you ever need someone to talk to or just be your friend, I”m here for you baby” she comforted “Plus that's one cute alpha you have” she teases and flashes him a smile. Her pearly white smile shining the room.

“Alpha? Who-”

“Dean! Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Benny croons, with a pretty southern accent, as they swaned in. Dean giggles.

“Of course im okay. Why were you worried about me?” he teases, while wondering where did he get all this newfound confidence from. 

“Of course I was worried! You said you were gonna come by during lunch and never showed. And then I hear these things about the new distressed omega!?” Benny chided while holding onto Deans shoulders. He gives Dean one last look over before pulling him into a hug. 

“I know I only just met you, but I can’t explain it. I feel a connection towards you and I just-” he blurted.

“Hey it’s okay, i feel a connection towards you too” Dean softly said while holding onto their cheek. 

“I-”

Someone burst into the room, startling both of them causing them to pull away and awkwardly look at the floor. 

“Am i interrupting something?”

“Yes” “No” they both say in unison. They look at each other in confusion before blushing and turning away.

“Anyway, I’m Benny's here friend and I was wondering what was takin’ so long.” short haired girl said placing a hand on her hip “The names Charlie, nice to meet ya” she said sticking out her hand to be shaken.

_Why these people like shaking hands so much?_

He hesitantly shakes her hand, slightly intimidated by her.

“N-nice to meet you too...” he shuffles and plays with a stray string on his sweater “So what happened? All i remember was people coming up to me and me nuzzling someone's neck-OH MY GOD I DID THAT?!? WHO WAS IT??” 

_That's_ **_so_ ** _embarrassing_

Benny and Charlie give each other a look, as if they are having a silent conversation. Charlie gives a reluctant sigh and starts talking.

“So the guy you were um- close to was Castiel…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flirting. thats it.

Benny convinced him to go early to school the next day, saying he had a solution. They met up at the field next to the school. Underneath the old cedar wood tree. Dean runs his fingers over the initials carved and scratched out on the tree. 

He shivers, hugging his arms and cursing himself for not bringing a warmer sweater. Before he died from frostbite Benny shows up and hands him a sweater.

“T-thanks” 

Benny just gives him a small smile.

“Okay little omega,” Benny said teasingly, causing Dean to giggle then slap a hand over his mouth embarrassed.

_Did that just happen?_

Anyway, normally anyone calling him an omega especially an alpha would have made him boil in rage but from Benny it's different... “I have an idea to keep people away from you but you need to consent” 

“O-kay…. Let’s hear it” 

_Why do I always have to stutter_

“So.. I could um- you know if you don’t mind that is- and to protect you, of course! Uh-”

“Benny! Spit it out you’re killing me here!” Dean whines exasperated.

“Ah, right, well i could um, maybe, scentyousothatthealphaswhokeephittingonyoustopbotheringyou, but for your own safety, of course!”

Dean can’t help the bright red blush that invaded his face.

“Um y-yeah. F-for my own safety! O-of course.”

“Of course!” he scratches the back of his neck, “So when would you wanna do it?”

“U-um here’s fine, i guess. I mean there’s no one around”

“Alright so i’m just gonna-“

~ 

_Fuck why did my mom make me come early. I mean yeah i was late yesterday but that was yesterday._

He aimlessly walks around and realizes his feet are leading him towards the back of the school. Towards the large cedar tree. His mind wanders to yesterday. 

~

_“Anna?” He mumbles questioningly_

_“Castiel! What the fuck are you doing”_

_“What do you mean?” He hears a whimper in his arms and realizes he’s holding someone, but who? He catches a glimpse of their face and-_

_Oh my god it’s the cute guy from earlier-_

_While looking at his face he almost forgets that Anna is there._

_“Hey! I’m talking to you. you dick!”_

_“Huh?” He tears his gaze away from the angel like creature in his arms and looked into the blurry eyes of his angry girlfriend. The peaceful fog in his mind not 100% cleared yet. Everything seems blurry. All except.._ him

_“Why are you still holding that whore!?!”_

_“Whore?” he questioned, words not registering in his mind yet._

_Cute guy- Dean! Dean in this arms whines, releasing sad pheromones for he thought his alpha called him a whore._

_“Oh no sweetheart you’re not a whore. Don’t worry you’re perfect,” the words spill out while he cuddles them closer “You’re so beautiful, so perfect. My perfect omega”_

_“wHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU NOT SEE ME STANDING RIGHT HERE?”_

_“I-I’m sorry Anna, i just can't help it”_

_“OF COURSE YOU CAN HELP IT”_

_Dean senses the anger and despair and he begins to shake in fear and hurt. Cas instantly comforts him, holding him tighter. Telling him everything is okay._

_“I-I’m sorry Anna, just let me take him to the nurses i’ll be back”_

_“FUCK NO! LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE HIM”_

_“You don’t understand i have to”_

_“AND WHY IS THAT?”_

_“I-I don’t know! I just do!” Cas doesn’t understand what’s happening. He knows he should let go, that he barely knows him but.._

_He’s_ **my** _omega!_

_Wait where did that come from? I haven't even properly met him yet! And i have uh.. Anna!_

_Cas shakes those thoughts from his head and carries Dean princess style._

_“J-just let me take him to the nurse’s”_

_“Whatever”_

_He sighs and walks out the cafeteria ignoring the stares, and whispers._

_~_

_What the hell was that? It’s like i couldn’t no wouldn’t let him go until I knew he was 100% safe. And why did I call him mine? He doesn’t even know my name, i-_

Cas freezes in spot. He sees _his-_ Dean with some other alpha. 

_Stop! Why do i keep thinking like this?!_

He stomps down a growl and forces himself to walk away. But he can’t get the image out of his head. Another alpha scenting _his_ omega. 

~

_Huh?_

_“_ Is there something wrong?” Benny said worried while pulling away from his neck.

“Um- no everything’s fine! I just thought i saw someone…”

_I could’ve sworn..._

The bell rings

“Ugh, I don't want to go to class” Dean groans letting his head fall on Benny’s chest. He hums in agreement and starts playing with Deans soft sandy brown hair. Pomegranate and ash surrounds him. The rumble of their hum and the soft fingers threaded in his hair lulls Dean into a shallow sleep. 

The second bell rings.

“Could i stay here?”Dean pleads

“Hm don’t think so sweetheart. I could walk you to class if you want though?”

“Okay then” he says lifting his head up and leads Benny to his class by his hand. He loosely intertwines their finger and falls at an even pace next to Dean.

Neither of them notice the blue eyes following their every move.

~

_What happened to you Why are you so pathetic. Pinning after a guy you don’t even know. Disgusting._

Cas broods silently at his desk. two figures in the doorway catch his attention.

_Who-_

He growls and bares his teeth, but stops when Dean’s soft green eyes from the doorway lock into his. 

_I want to see him up close…_

The alpha who was next to him blocks his view of the gorgeous angel, and rage starts to fill him again.

_How dare he-_

~

During lunch, after telling Benny and Charlie, Dean headed towards the library, something has been bugging him since yesterday. He enters the library and there are two other people there, books fill the room and tables and chairs are in the middle of the room. Not wanting people to see what he’s looking for, he plans on reading between one of the empty rows of books. 

He walks towards the anatomy section and lets his fingers lightly dance across the shelves. The smell of books calms him but the cheerful laughter and screaming from the halls disrupts his peaceful mind. 

_Maybe this one?_

He grabs a light purple book that is titled “Second Genders for Dummies” by Jean Smith. He opens a random page and :

_Alpha/Beta/Omega is a subgender wherein some or all people have defined biological roles based on a hierarchical system, with the terms originating from animal behaviour research. There may be werewolf traits such as, knotting, or other animalistic elements involved, or the characters may be otherwise purely human._

_Alphas are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male and Female Alphas usually have a knot when aroused._

_Betas are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas;depending on their gender. Betas are often presented as having "normal" human anatomy with none of the special attributes of Alphas or Omegas._

_Omegas are generally lowest on the hierarchy (But times are progressing and omega rights and getting recognized). Male Omegas are very rare and special for they have a higher fertility and stronger pheromones. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated._

_Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with empathetic qualities. These bonds can only be consummated during an omegas heat and both pairs but bite one another’s neck at the exact moment a knot happens. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. It all depends on the personality of the person._

_Omegas may go into heat three times a year, not all heats make omegas sex crazed. Some just become needy for affection but this is only in the first stage on their heats._

_Alphas may go into ruts which is not unlike heats. They become territorial and possessive._

_The ratio of alphas to betas to omegas within the population is sometimes low but due to recent events, they are becoming more and more common._

No this is just basic information, Dean sighs and puts the book back.

_This should be the right book._

He pulls out a thick dusty book, from the bottom shelf, that’s titled _‘The Oddities of Second Genders_ ” it has a dark green cover and slightly yellowed pages. 

He sits down and makes himself comfortable in the empty aisle and cracks open the book.

_The Oddities of Second Genders_

_by Anonymous_

_Table of Contents_

_Intro_

_Chapter One: Male Omegas_

_Chapter Two: Female Alphas_

_Chapter Three: Pheromones_

_Chapter Six: Extra Limbs_

_Chapter Seven: Heats_

_Chapter Eight: Ruts_

_Chapter 9: True Mates_

_Conclusion_

Chapter Nine catches his eye.

_I wonder..._

~

_Why do I feel so connected to him? I need to know what’s happening. Luckily I managed to convince Anna to let me go to the library.._

Cas sighs, Anna hasn't been letting him out of her since due to recent events. He gets it but he just wishes she could understand.

He opens the doors and there’s only one person besides the librarian. A girl sits at the table far to the left. He ignores her. Cas heads to the anatomy section, in need of a dynamic explaining book and finds _him_. A particular person that has sent him spiraling into a wave of confusion. The person who he finds so alluring, so perfect. Is sitting in front of him holding a large green old looking book in his lap. He can hear the soft mutters of words flowing out of Dean's mouth. Lips as pink and glossy as ever. Cas’s eyes roam down his body to catch any other details and finds Dean wearing a navy knitted sweater and black jeans.

“God he looks so cute” 

Dean, now realizing someone is there, snaps the book closed in embarrassment and looks at the person who interrupted his reading. His green eyes shining brightly and golden freckles sparkling in the warm light.

_Fuck why do i keep saying this shit out loud!_

Dean opens his mouth to ask who it is but his words are caught in his mouth. All he can see is blue. Gorgeous blue eyes, so deep. It reminds him of the ocean and how it can pull people in, a very dangerous and alluring thing. 

“Blue” Dean whispers softly 

“Um.. what?”

Realization hits Dean like a train and his thoughts spiral out of control. 

_Shit shitshitshit-_

“U-um nothing! N-nothing!”Dean jumps up and tries to collect himself “Di-did you need something from here?” he tries to shuffle out of the way but Cas holds out a hand to stop him. 

“P-please, don’t go”

“O-oh” 

They stand there silently, Dean clutching onto the book for dear life and Cas holding out a hand, which is oh so close to Dean's . Eyes meet each other and time stops. Everything seemed to fall into place. The world is peaceful and quiet, content.

Cas slowly reaches out , giving ollie to time to back away, to gently grab his hand. When fingers touch, the world explodes in colour and life. Birds chirping happily and plant life preens in the warm sunlight and love filled the air. They both glance at their fingers wondering if the other felt a burst of energy that filled them. Carefully intertwining their fingers. Electricity sparks and dances through their veins. Cas leans in closer and lets their hands fall against their side, still carefully cradling each other. An inch of space between them. Dean can feel Cas’s warm breath against his neck and he leans in closer to get a whiff of his sweet smell. But finds another alpha on his scent.

Cas growls and causes Dean to whine. He sticks his neck out as to give permission to scent him. Cas stills and nudges his nose against his neck as if to ask _‘are you sure?’_

This time Dean growls and pulls Cas closer. 

His nose grazes his neck, warm breath causing goosebumps to trickle across his skin. Cas’s hand leaves his and travels Dean's skin, stopping at the small of Dean's back. The other hand cups his cheek and tilts his head more, fingers caress with Dean's lip for a second before traveling up and threading his fingers through his golden brown locks. 

Dean is mesmerized. Knees weak and barely supporting his weight. He never thought he could be treated like this, like he’s the most valuable thing in the world- no in the universe. He forgot this guys name but _oh god_ can he make him melt. 

“Blue…” Dean gasps breathlessly as Cas let’s his lips drag Dean’s neck. He can't resist gently nibbling on his skin. _Oh_ how sweet he tastes, like ambrosia. 

_Mi ne.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they finally officially met.


	3. Chapter 3

A car with blacked out windows spies at school. A person watches everyone walk out of the buildings doors. 

_ There's my target… Don’t worry little one. I’ll be coming for you soon.. _

~

_ Why do i feel like there is someone watching me.. _

He turns around but cannot see anyone watching him behind the sea of pubestant students, roaming around skipping class. He shrugs and walks towards his destination, the tree he was at this morning.

~

_ “Woah, w-what was that” Dean pulled away. _

_ “I d-don’t know” Cas stepped closer “I just- Whenever I see you, I feel a pull, a connection” He reached out to hold Dean's hand.  _

_ “I do too,” Dean hesitated, slowly walking closer “I- I don’t understand it, but whenever I’m with you I feel-” he abashedly looked to the side as he cut himself off. _

__

_ “You feel?” Cas prompted carefully. Hands now holding both of his, His thumb rubbing soothing circles in Dean's soft skin.  _

_ “I-” _

_ The bell rings, interrupting the sweet moment. Cas curses under his breath and pulls Dean in for a tight hug. _

_ “After school meet me at the old cedar tree by the field. So we can continue this...” he whispered in a raspy tone, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. A while after he doesn’t reply Cas pulls back and looks into his green eyes, head tilted to the side. _

_Cute_

_ “Y-yeah!” he squeaked. _

_ Cas flashes him a genuine smile and quickly presses a kiss against Dean’s cheek. A red blush rises to both of their faces. Cas pulls away surprised at his own actions. _

_ “Uh- bye!” Cas shouted while running away. He waves his hand excitedly as he watches Dean stand in between the aisles of books in shock. _

_ “B-bye!” Dean's gazed at his retreating figure.  _

_ His fingers brush against the spot that he kissed. Dean couldn't stop a huge smile erupting from his face. A bright red blush covered his face and the tips of his ears. He brings his hands to his face to hide his smile and blush, but cannot for the life of him stop the giggles that slip out of his mouth.  _

_ The late bell rings. _

_ “Oh shit!” _

~

_ The English teacher basicly spends the whole time talking about her cats and how disney is awesome, so it pretty much a free period. After running in late and using the ‘im new’ excuse (Not that the teacher cares) he makes his way to the back and sits between Charlie and Benny.  _

_ Charlie raises a brow expectantly.  _

_ Benny sniffs the air. _

_ “Care to explain” _

_ “Explain what” Dean innocently smiles.  _

_ Benny and Charlie give each other a look. Both of them can smell the alpha on him, an alpha that is not Benny. After a staredown from both of them, Dean sighed in defeat.  _

_ “Okay so i went to the library to research-” _

_ “Why the fuck did you go to the libray the internet exsits you know?” Charlie questions _

_ “I know but when i did all i got was porn and BL websites” _

_ “Bet you saved that for later” Charlie winks. _

_ “I- No comment” Benny and Charlie smirk at each other “Anyways, i found this book and it uh… has interesting topics” _

_ They wait for Dean to continue. He grabs his bag to pull out the green book from earlier, and flips to chapter nine. _

_ “So this chapter caught my eye and um… Just read it for yourself” _

_ Benny grabs the book and moves over to Charlie. They both briefly skim over the chapter and look up at Dean when they are done. Said person is looking off to the side avoiding their questioning gaze. A bright blush high on his cheek bones and ears. _

_ “So what does this mean exactly” _

_ “That you and Cas are-“ _

_ “I don’t know! That’s what I'm trying to figure out! Help me.” Dean  _ _ whines. _

_ “Just- explain to us how you feel about him” _

_ “I just-” he sighed “I feel like he- not completes me cuz I’m my own person and I don’t need a partner to validate me, Anyway with him I feel... safe, calm, like there is nothing else in the world that I have to worry about as long as I’m with him. I don’t know him fully but I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. He feels like my best friend” he laughs wetly “Like I can spend my entire life by his side. Every time I see him my chest blooms with warmth and I feel light and giddy. I see him in my future supporting me whenever he can. I know for some goddamn fucking reason that he will love me unconditionally.” he takes a deep breath, “It’s like we are chocolate and peanut butter, we go amazing together but we don't need each other to be amazing. I don't need him but I  _ want _ him. And it’s scary, knowing that I could, or may have already fallen for him. How deep will i go? Would I let him take down my walls? Would i redraw barrier lines just for him? How far will i go to please him and make him happy? How much control he would have over me? He can make my life for the better or for the worst. What would he do? I don’t think i can’t have him in my life.” Dean finishes off panting. Realizing at some point during the rant he closed his eyes so he looks up to see the reactions of his friends. They stare at him in shock, mouths agape and eyes comically wide. Charlie seems to collect herself first. _

_ “So.. what you are saying is that.. You guys might be fated mates?” _

_ This seems to snap Benny out of his trance and he chimes in “But that is practically unheard of! Everyone thinks its a myth! A superstition! People can go live their whole lives without once having any connection towards their true mate!” _

_ This is true. True mates are one in 5 million. People now just regard them as myth. Dean knows they’re right but he has this gut feeling that will not be erased. Something tells him that Blue- Cas is his true mate. Just as he is Cas’s. He can’t risk letting it go.  _

_ “Look i know how crazy this sounds but how else can you explain it!”  _

_ “Infatuation?” Charlie pipes up, trying to be helpful but not succeeding. _

_ “Isn’t this the first time you’ve been to an all gender school?” Benny asked _

_ “Well yes but-“ _

_ “But what? what can you possibly say that will make this anything than what it is: you being obsessive. Overreacting over some alpha like a weak omega in  _ heat _.” Benny scowls. _

_ His words felt like a slap to his face. _

_ “I- I guess I just thought you guys would understand. Seems like I was wrong.” Dean’s lip quivers and he grabs his stuff and runs out of the room before anyone can smell his hurt. _

~

He can’t see where he is going. Running hallway after hallway, everything repeating itself over and over. The same titles, the same washed out blue color of the lockers. The hurtful words ringing through his head. He’s gasping for breath at this point. Catching the sight of a neon front exit sign he bursts through the door, desperate to get out of that suffocating school. 

He pauses to calm his breathing and clean his tears, not wanting to attract any attention whatsoever. He sniffles and starts walking towards the back of the school.

_ How could i be so  _ **_stupid_ ** _! I thought they would understand or at least help. I don't even know them. What am saying? They don't owe me anything… _

He turns the corner and sees Cas… with someone..?

~ 

_ Ohmygod i really did that!! _

_ Cas runs through the halls,  _ **_his_ ** _ omega on his mind.  _

_ I can’t wait to see him and hold him. _

_ Maybe he’ll let me kiss him. Oh how sweet he would taste.  _

_ My precious baby. I’d love him no matter what. _

_ He laughs carefree, heart beating faster and faster thinking of all the things he would do if he was able to call his omega his. He starts thinking about the future they would have together. He wouldn't even mind being a stay at home dad with their pups! It doesn't matter what anyone says, he thinks that's the best thing you can do as an alpha. No matter what others say TCas wouldn't care as long as his baby is there by his side. Anything to make him happy. And if his baby wants to go to college, he’d have his full support. He starts planning ways to ask him to be his but falls abrupt at the sight in front of him. Anna is standing there with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. He forgot about this particular inconvenience.  _

_ “Uh-“ _

_ “Went to the library didn’t you?” _

_ Shit. _

_ “Y-yeah I told you I was and you said it was okay” _

_ “So why did you take so long? I thought you just needed to check out a book. Speaking of” She circles him while looking “Where is this so called book that you needed?” she sneers. _

_ “I-“  _

_ I was too busy looking at the love of my life. _

_ “Wait. Why do i smell that..  _ **whore** _ on you” she spat out and glares at him accusingly. An ugly expression covers her face, wrinkles on her forehead and baring teeth. Taking away the peaceful innocent beauty that was once there. _

_ “I r-ran into him at the library” _

_ “No.. that’s not it. It’s clinging onto you, like you scented him..” She trails off and realization dawns upon her face “You fucking did? Didn’t you?!” Her hazel eyes burn with the hatred of a thousand suns.  _

_ Cas opens his mouth to explain but Anna stop him by holding up a palm to his face. _

_ “Don’t.”  _

_ Cas jaw shut with an audible click. He can practically see the gears turning in her head. A devious smile creeps onto her face. She twirls her long red hair with one finger and she sways her hips, as she walked closer. Too close. _

_ “Hey why don’t we go to the cedar tree right now?” she purrs, eyelids hooded. _

_ “What about-“ _

_ “Class?” she guesses “Don’t worry about that, big boy” her hand trails down his chest and she rubs her behind on Cas’s crotch.  _

_ A movement that would've worked on anyone. That is anyone but Cas. He now forgets how or why he started dating her in the first place. Sure she’s pretty but that isn’t all there is to a person. Looks don't matter if personality is ugly.  _

_ “Wait no. Anna stop-“ _

_ Especially a person who will ignore the fact that someone is not consenting. He knows her argument would be that they are a couple, so she doesn't need consent. And if that isn't rapist talk he doesn't know what is. _

_ “Aww don’t be like that” she clicks her tongue “We haven't had fun in so long” she drags out the o with a wink. Her heavy eye bright pink makeup glittering under the fluorescent cheap school lights. _

_ “N-“ _

_ “Here a little sneak peak.” she pulls down her deep v grey shirt to show her lacy bra. _

_ It’s an obnoxious pink, with ugly flower designs on it. He is able to her collarbones and ribs and it makes her look sick. Her omegan scent of roses and vanilla is too sickeningly sweet to his nose. Cas tries to hide his disgust and gives her a wavering smile.  _

_ “B-but we’re in school!”  _

_ She seems to take his poorly veiled excuse as shyness, for she giggles (‘Not even close to being cute to Deans giggles’ the voice in Cas’s head quips). She bats her eyelashes and puckers her lips. _

_ “Then let’s  _ leave _.”  _

_ She smiles her pearly teeth shining under the ugly light and pulls her shirt back up. She grabs his hand, dragging him to the back exit. Her tiny jean shorts riding up and showing too much cheek. Cas, too shocked to do anything, lets her. _

_ ~  _

She pins him against the cedar tree. Its weird, uncomfortable and awkward because Cas is taller and clearly not enjoying it. She leans in to mark him on his neck and-

“Oh. Right” a new voice voice had entered the scene. 

Cas’s head snaps the the voice and is shocked when he finds Dean standing there, with a hurt expression on his face, tears welling up again and threatened to fall. 

Anna smirked triumphantly, and pulls Cas closer. One of her legs in between his.

“Oh? I’m sorry we are a little busy here. Would you be ever so kind to find another spot?” 

She makes sure to lick Cas neck after, laying claim on her territory. Like Cas is no longer a person and is just an object for her own pleasure. 

_ Disg usting. _

Cas again, is too shocked to react until he sees Dean turn and walk away as quickly as possible. Snapping out of this weird state of mind, he rips himself away from Anna’s sticky grasp to chase after Dean, who at this point started to run away. Once Cas has caught up he pulls on Dean's arm.

“Please. Let me explain” he begs

Dean turns to face him and gently clears his throat, “There's no need to explain. It seems I have read the situation wrong” he gives Cas a wet smile, eyes still loving a bright despite the tears streaming down his face.

He now knows why fated pairs are so rare, so unheard of. Everything ends in heartbreak and despair and he curses himself for wishing for anything else. For being so fucking ignorant and hopeful like a stupid newborn pup. 

_ I should've listened to Charlie... _

“Wait please no, you don't understand!” 

Cas feels like he’s losing his mind. His happiness being ripped away from him all because of a misunderstanding. All because Cas was too much of a coward to break it off with Anna. It all lead to him breaking his baby’s heart. His sweet angel, the bright hopeful light in his eyes is fading faster and faster by each moment.

“What's there to get? We don't even know each other” he cried brokenly “I don’t know why i thought-”

“Thought what?” Cas whispers, fearing if he spoke any louder the sound will scare Dean off.

He doesn’t want it to end here, not when Cas hasn’t had the chance to properly hold him. To see how he looks when he wakes up in the morning. They haven’t had a chance to bake chocolate chip cookies at 2 am. To play video games like Mario Kart together that lead to playful wrestling that ends in soft kisses in the blue tv light. To binge watch horror movies late at night and dress in cheesy couple costumes. He doesn’t know how his face looks like when he confesses. He hasn’t shown him the spot he found one night driving after a stressful day. He hasn’t tickled him yet or made him laugh so hard that he’s crying. He won't know how his parents will react to him introducing the love of his life. Or going to gardens and parks to take a photoshoot, just to show him how _ beautiful  _ he really his. So many things he wan- no needs to do with his beautiful angel and all the opportunities to do them will be gone in

Just 

One 

Moment.

“Nothing. Nevermind. “ a tired sigh escaped his lips “Goodbye Castiel” he sighs turning away, willing the tears to go away. Hating the way his voice cracked while said his name.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be that easy now.


End file.
